


Christmas With Daddy: Decorating The Tree

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Jalex, Age Play, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Jack, Declarations Of Love, Decorating the Tree, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Little, Love, M/M, Nap Time, Napping, Tinsel, True Love, Winter, daddy - Freeform, little Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex decorates the Christmas tree with his daddy.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Christmas With Daddy: Decorating The Tree

"Daddy! Come look at this one." Jack made his way through the small forest of Christmas trees, following the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He found him standing directly in front of a gigantic tree. Jack was pretty sure it was taller than his house.

"Allybear." He chuckled softly. "We can't have that one, it won't fit. We need to look at these ones." He took a hold of the little's hand and pulled him back towards the smaller trees. "But these ones are all small and boring," Alex whined, pouting.   
"Yes, but we need it to be small or it won't fit in the house," Jack explained. "If we bought the big one we'd have to cut it in half just so it would stand up." Alex gave a heavy sigh but nodded, grudgingly looking around at the trees.

In the end, he picked a rather misshapen and wonky looking tree. Apparently, it was "cool" and "different". Jack hadn't had it in him to argue, he'd just wanted to keep his boyfriend happy.

"Alright Allybear, you ready to get some decorations on this bad boy?" Alex nodded excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Jack chuckled and headed to the basement to get the box of decorations. Alex waited awkwardly at the top of the stairs, too scared to venture further in. Jack didn't mind since it made the basement the perfect place to hide things from the overly inquisitive boy.

"Here we go." He said as he placed the box down in front of the tree. "What do you want to do first?"   
"Lights!" Alex cried excitedly, grabbing the bundle of fairy lights and running over to the tree.

Jack watched with a smile as he carefully wove them around the branches, tongue sticking out as he concentrated on getting it just right. He really was adorable. 

Once he'd covered as much of the tree as he could reach he turned to Jack expectantly. "Daddy, can you do the top?" Jack smiled and nodded as he got to his feet. He wasn't really that much taller than Alex but he was ganglier giving him a longer reach.

"No! Daddy, you're doing it wrong!" Alex cried as he watched Jack begin to circle the tree.  
"What's wrong with it?" Jack asked as Alex continued to shake his head at him.  
"It has to be wavy! Like mine." Jack chuckled softly but quickly unwound what he'd done and began weaving it in and out of the branches as he made his way around the top few layers.

Once Alex was satisfied with the lights he upended the box of all the baubles and spent the best part of an hour sorting them into the different types and colours. Jack didn't even remember buying half of them.

"Okay Allybear, which one's are we gonna use?" His nose crinkled slightly as he looked over his options, obviously thinking hard.  
"Snowflakes." He said finally, pointing to the glittery snowflake-shaped ornaments. "And Santa!" He cried excitedly, grabbing up one of the wooden figures with a bright grin. "Alrighty. Snowflakes and Santa it is."

Alex stood back and watched Jack as he positioned the decorations, directing him to exactly where he wanted them to hang. Jack smiled softly and did as he was told, just happy to see Alex so excited.

Once the final bauble was in place he turned around and smiled at the yawning little. "I think it's nap time." He chuckled but Alex pouted and shook his head. "But the tree!" Jack smiled, scooping him up despite his protests.  
"The tree will still be there when you wake up. I won't touch it."

He gently lay him down on their bed and Alex looked up at him with big eyes. "You promise?" Jack nodded, leaning down and pecking his lips.   
"I promise." Alex settled back and Jack ran a hand through his hair comfortingly until he was asleep.

Jack headed back downstairs and tidied up the unused tree ornaments, putting them back in the box before getting on with the rest of the household chores he hadn't yet had the chance to do. He loved having his baby boy around but it did make it difficult to stay on top of things sometimes.

Once he was done he had about half an hour to himself before Alex would be up. He sighed and sat down on the couch suddenly exhausted, he was going to need to conserve his energy if he was going to keep up with the energetic bundle he called his boyfriend.

"Daddy!" Jack didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he was jolting awake with Alex jumping in his lap. "Daddy needs nap time too!" Alex giggled, nuzzling into Jack's neck as he cuddled himself closer. "I'll be alright," Jack told him as he fought hard against a yawn. Alex grinned as he pulled back, planting a wet kiss on Jack's cheek. "Come on," Jack said, sitting up straight. "Let's finish this tree."

Alex jumped up excitedly and began rummaging through the box that Jack had just tidied, pulling out several long strips of silver tinsel. Jack watched as he happily threw them over the tree so they drooped down almost like icicles. He stepped back to look at his handy work before nodding to himself. "Finished!" He cried excitedly, turning around and beaming at Jack. "Yeah?" Jack asked, knowing how rare it was for Alex to be satisfied first time when it came to the tree decorations. He nodded eagerly, still smiling. "Yep! Just need to put Frosty on top!"

Instead of a star or an angel the top of their tree was always adorned with a cardboard toilet paper tube that had been painted white and had googly eyes, a felt nose, mouth and buttons and pipe cleaner arms. Alex had made it a few years ago while Rian had been looking after him so Jack could go Christmas shopping. He'd been on the top of the tree every year since.

Alex grabbed Frosty and held his arms up expectantly. Jack chuckled and got to his feet, lifting Alex so he could place the toilet roll snowman on the top. 

He grinned from ear to ear once Jack set him down, turning in his arms and pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you, Daddy." He whispered and Jack smiled, rubbing his cheek against the top of Alex's head. "I love you too Allybear, always." Alex looked up at him, smiling shyly and Jack smiled back, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"How about I make us some hot cocoa and we can watch a movie and cuddle on the couch?"   
"With marshmallows?" Jack chuckled softly and nodded.  
"With marshmallows." He agreed and Alex beamed at him, nodding enthusiastically before running over to the DVD case. 


End file.
